minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Coconutrules
Please stay 02:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes because I am legoguy1866 here and on the lmbs. 12:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I am also an admin here! 12:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Great! Thanks we had not had a new user for a while! 23:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't You have to save a picture of Snake to my pictures, then if you move the mouse over that person, it will say edit preferences or something like that. Then you look through your preferences in the image section and upload a pic. 23:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) No-Just go Just go to snake's page, save the picture to my pictures, and then move the mouse over the thing its not your page. Got to go see ya later. 23:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem new users always have questions. Im just glad to see newcomers. 00:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If you have programming issues or need help with coding of stuff just ask! How do you like my signature? 01:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Only once. I don't really do message boards I am too busy waaaaaay too busy. 01:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) BobaFett can't you unblock me? i mean hello! you're a Baurdencrat! you have more power than i teeny tiny admin!Erek The Chee 01:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I know. I unblocked you! I told Legoguy-Just don't go around telling your age because some people block underage users (mostly in bigger wikis) 02:44, January 23, 2010 (UTC) No problem your welcome! 15:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature Do you want help with your signature? 15:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Great Step 1: Make the page User:Coconutrules/sig with your signature on it. If you do not know how, copy and paste EZsig3 onto that page and specify each of the little things on it. Or, you can have me code the signature for you and tell me what you want. I will not however, make you the rainbow text if the sig is like mine because it takes too long and I really think that you should figure out the coding first-Otherwise you will be unable to edit your signature without breaking it. Step 2: Go to your preferences Step 3: In your preferences, there is a box that says custom signature (or something like that). Check it. Step 4: Insert into the box. Step 5: If this works, tell me. It will make a great signature walkthrough. If it doesn't, tell me and I will recheck which step I was incorrect. 19:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you like the instructions? Do you play My Lego Network (MLN)? 20:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't use the message boards. What rank MLN are you? Im rank 8 need loads of totemic animals. 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me too improve your signature? Add color to the text? Make boxes? 20:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Anything about your signature that you would like me to improve? 20:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK but you did not do the thing with your preferences. If you are ok with telling me your password (then when Im done change it) then I can get that done for you quick. I wouldn't steal your account as mine is good enough. 20:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I did that-You have to insert: into this box in your preferences which says Signature. Below it is a checkbox which says custom signature. You must check it. 20:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Done-Unless you want a pic in that little box in the corner if you do then upload it and I will save it and put it there. 21:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Done! If you want anything else, just ask. I would suggest checking your email and authenticating your account creation. 21:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you like your signature? 21:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well one or two things I hope you like the changes, if you have any other problems, ask, and if you want to learn coding I can teach you up to a mid-level point. I may not be editing much for a while as I am helping other wikis but you can always contact me here. 21:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) admins Only one other, thats Agent Chase. 21:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well one or two things I hope you like the changes, if you have any other problems, ask, and if you want to learn coding I can teach you up to a mid-level point. I may not be editing much for a while as I am helping other wikis but you can always contact me here. 21:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Active users:Me, legoguy-Everyone else left except for a few minor users. GameGear360 has vowed to improve brickedia and keep his place as a top user. FreddyderHamster protests the banning of underage users. Scout Trooper is underage. The bureaucrats: Me, Agent Chase, Munchman14 (founder but he left after a few weeks) The administrators: Me, Agent Chase, GameGear360, Munchman14, Legoguy1866 The rollbacks: Scout Trooper 8884, FreddyderHamster. 21:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Agent Chase is semi-active. 21:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope Try asking on Brickipedia. 21:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) GG360 and Scout GameGear360 is on Brickipedia. Scout Trooper 8884 has been blocked for being underage. I may be able to convince legoguy to unblock him. 21:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. No problemo thanks for coming spread the word if you can. I will show you one or two things about coding just because they are important: [[]] makes a link to the page inside of it [[|Name of Link]] allows you to show a different name for the link. 21:23, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! You seem like a serious user! You may eventually be able to apply for rollback or adminship! 04:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Great! It will take time but its worth it. Rollbacks have an extra button that allows them to undo edits with one click instead of a few. 04:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much You don't need as much as him though. It is partially based on mainspace edits. See Minifigure Wiki:Requests for adminship for details. 04:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about not being active right now-Im trying to become MLNwiki admin. Please get images from minifigs.net. I don't have time since I have 3 big school projects. 23:08, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Wow Its sad this wiki really does need my help. 22:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I will come back and create 50 pages with images tomorrow and another 50 the day after. Sorry I have been gone busy with other wiki. There is not vandalism because there are no users. 23:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thats easy it only takes 10 or so minutes to create 7-10 pages. Why do you think we have 550 pages? Have you seen my editcount? 23:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) HI do you think I deserve a barnstar in mlnwiki? 23:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) One more thing-Your sig had two issues which I fixed-The color wasn't on one link (it said re so I assume you meant red), and the link to your contributions wasn't the correct address so I fixed it. Please if you have time research stuff on Brickipedia about minifigures. 23:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 23:16, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I requested wikia to make a new user group its Top-Notch Editor if you edit more I may give you the rights of that group its like a reward saying Thank You for editing the wiki! 23:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I cannot edit today I was busy with lots of homework. 22:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wikibreak Sorry that I have been gone so long I was learning about stuff....now I am back to help and one thing would you mind shortening your signature a bit? Have you seen Dodgeball or Talladega Nights? Ok, I REALLY need your help. I need you to go to Forum:Official Friends on Brickipedia and vote to have this wiki on the official friends list![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 10:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I might be able to make you a rollback, if you want to.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 02:02, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:LU Me too but it doesn't work on my computer. Great job and have fun! I've been pretty inactive with 4 weeks of vacation and a lot of business but I've designed a few templates (Template:Theme, Template:Archived plus some more I'm testing the archive template I think I made but there's something I don't remember...). 14:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Ok, it's your choice.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 17:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I got wikia to put it up on this wiki. Thanks for telling me![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 18:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC)